


See You At Home

by sameeeeen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Team Machine, Harold/Root Frienship, Mostly Fluff, Post Samaritan, funny parts, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeeeen/pseuds/sameeeeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Machine moves in together. In one house. How will it go?</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Sameen. It’ll be fun.” Root pleaded. </p><p>Shaw rolled her eyes. She didn’t like the idea of her and Root living in one house with the rest of the team. It took her a while to get used to one person living in her apartment with her, let alone living in a house with two more people. Three if you count the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of Root waking up in the morning and saying good morning to Harold and Shaw and it turned into this. Lots of Shoot and Harold x Root friendship. Post Samaritan and Happy Team Machine. There are funny parts and happy parts and love parts. More chapters soon to come :) Please comment what you think and leave kudos!!! Enjoy!

“C’mon, Sameen. It’ll be fun.” Root pleaded. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. She didn’t like the idea of her and Root living in one house with the rest of the team. It took her a while to get used to one person living in her apartment with her, let alone living in a house with two more people. Three if you count the dog.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But you and I get our own room”. Root smiled.

“Of course, sweetie.” she said, kissing Sameen on the cheek. 

~

The team spent the next day packing their belongings and moving into the sizeable safe house that had never been used before. Harold was the first to arrive at the house, Root and Shaw soon after. Harold helped them move their stuff into their large bedroom and unpack. 

“What might these be used for?” Harold asked, eyebrows raised as he slowly pulled a pair of handcuffs from Shaw’s luggage. Shaw’s eyes widened and Root giggled. Harold sighed, tossing the handcuffs to Shaw. She quickly stuffed them in the nightstand drawer. It was a good thing Harold didn’t have the bedroom next to them, she thought, smirking.

~

Once they were all settled in, Harold ordered dinner from their favorite Indian place. Once the food arrived, they sat together at the dining room table. They discussed decorating, dinner ideas, and house rules.

“We should get an arsenal.” said John.

“Agreed,” said Sameen. “I’m not storing my guns in the bedroom.”

They all looked at Harold, waiting for an okay. Harold didn’t seem too thrilled over the idea of a room full of dangerous weapons in his house. He looked at Root, who gave him a playful pouty lip.

“Please?” she asked. Harold put his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, fine,” he said, “As long as it’s nowhere near my bedroom.” John and Shaw high-fived.

“We can get a computer room, Harry!” said Root excitedly. Harold perked up at the idea, and smiled.

“A fine idea, Ms. Groves.” He looked at John. “Now that room can go right next to my bedroom.”. John smiled and rolled his eyes.  
They continued eating and laughing as they all came up with fun ideas for the house. After dinner, they started the fireplace in the living room and got into their pajamas. Harold sat in his chair, reading, while John cleaned his favorite handgun on the couch, that being one of his only hobbies. Sameen sat wrapped in a blanket on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. Root came out of the kitchen holding a tray of three mugs of hot cocoa and one of sencha green tea. She set a mug down on the coffee table next to John and handed the tea to Harold, smiling.

“Here, Harry.” she said.

“Ah, sencha green. Thank you very much Ms. Groves.”. He smiled at her and she walked over to Sameen and sat down next to her, handing her a mug. Shaw wrapped the other half of her blanket around Root and pulled her close. Root rested her head on Sameen’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Harold looked up from his book and smiled at the view of the two ladies, happy and peaceful. A sight he saw so very rarely. He glanced at John who was smiling at them too. 

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all, thought Sameen.

Root and Shaw were woken by Harold several hours later, having fallen asleep by the fire. They both lay on the floor, Root’s head on Sameen’s chest. 

Shaw sat up and yawned. 

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Midnight.” Said Harold. They both looked down at Root, who had fallen back asleep on the rug.

“Ms. Groves, wake up.” said Harold, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Root.” said Shaw. Root didn’t budge. Sameen sighed, scooping Root off the rug and carrying her to their bedroom. She stopped before the door, turned to say goodnight to Harold, and walked into their bedroom, rested Root on the bed and covered her with blankets. Shaw slipped under the covers and kissed Root on the cheek. She fell asleep with her arm wrapped around Root’s waist.

~

Root woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen. She stretched and walked to the kitchen where Sameen stood in front of the stove cooking pancakes and Harold sat at the small, circular kitchen table reading the newspaper. 

“Good morning, Ms. Groves.” said Harold, looking up from his newspaper. The creator of one of the most complex pieces of technology, and he still reads the news from the paper, Root thought.  
“Good morning, Harry.” she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“I did.” She replied, distracted by the sight of Shaw cooking. She snuck up behind Sameen and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sameen leaned into Root and closed her eyes in bliss.

“Good morning, chef.” said Root. Shaw laughed and rolled her eyes. Root rested her chin on Sameen’s shoulder.

“Did you carry me to bed last night?” asked Root, smiling. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” Shaw said. Root kissed her on the cheek and spun around.

“Where’s the big lug?” she asked. Even though she now liked John and had a friendship with him, she still liked calling him by nicknames when he wasn’t around.

“Still asleep.” said Harold. Shaw walked to the table and handed out plates. She set a big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table with a pitcher of syrup. 

“JOHN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED.” She shouted. Harold closed his eyes and sighed.

“Was that necessary?” 

“I made this breakfast and he’s eating it” said Shaw.

John shuffled out of his bedroom with bed head and a big yawn. 

“He lives!” Said Shaw, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

“Who made breakfast?” he asked.

“Sameen did” said Root. John raised an eyebrow at Shaw, who rolled her eyes and ate another forkful of pancake.

John sat down at the table and served himself a plate of pancakes.

“Any new numbers?” John asked Harold. 

“Actually, one. Jeff Brosley, 33 year old school teacher, lives in Queens. I’m sure you and Detective Fusco can handle it it while I stay at the subway to handle the technology.”

“You don’t want Sam and I to help?” asked Root.  
“I thought maybe you’d want to take some time to settle in.” Harold replied.

“Oooh Sam, we could paint our room!” Root suggested excitedly.

“What’s wrong with the color it is now?” asked Shaw.

“Beige is boring. I thought we could spice it up a bit.”

“Fine. But we have to agree on the color.”

“Of course, sweetie” Root turned to Harold.

“Are you sure you can handle the number on your own?” She asked him.

“What do you think we did before you two came along, Ms.Groves?”

He had a point. Root always wondered what it was like before her and Sameen came. It must have been so different.

“Sounds like we have a whole day to ourselves, sweetie.” Root told Shaw.

“Oh dear.” said Harold.


	2. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw are home alone and paint their new bedroom. But then they get distracted.
> 
> “Oh, you did not just do that.” Shaw said, her back still facing Root. Root giggled and Shaw turned around.

“The fridge is full of food, if you’re hungry. The fire extinguisher is in the cupboard under the sink. And some of John’s weapons are on the coffee table- so be careful near them. Oh and please tell Ms. Shaw to keep food away from the-” Harold was cut off.

“Harold. We’re grown women. I think we can handle being home alone.” said Root.

“Yes, of course.” sighed Harold. He was still stressed. This was the first time the two will be left alone in a house that Harold also lives in. He was nervous that it would burn to the ground. 

Harold’s phone rung. He answered it and without waiting for someone to speak, he said “I’m on my way, Mr. Reese.” and hung up.

“I need to go, Ms. Groves. Please don’t burn the house down.” She hugged him goodbye.

“Won’t make any promises.” She joked. Harold raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

“You two have a nice day!” he shouted as he closed the front door. Root smiled.

She spun around and ran to the bedroom where Sameen was beginning to make the bed. 

“They’re gone!” she said, bursting into the bedroom. Shaw smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on,” Root teased, pulling Shaw closer to her. “You’re not even a little excited to have some alone time?”. Their lips met in an affectionate kiss.

“Okay, maybe a little.” Shaw said. Root giggled and helped her finish making the bed.

“What color are we painting the room?” Shaw asked.

“I was thinking an orange-ish red”

“What about a deep blue?” Root made an unapproving face.

“Fine. Let’s just agree on one at the store.”

They cleaned up the kitchen table from breakfast and got in Shaw’s car to leave. Sameen drove and Root talked for most of the car ride. When they arrived at the store, they went straight to the paint section. They picked up four paint rollers and two paint trays and stopped in their tracks in front of the huge wall of over 400 paint swatches.

“How can there be so many colors?” Shaw asked in shock. Root was much more excited than Sameen. 

“Ooooh, I like the ‘Knockout Orange’,” Root said. “What about you, Sameen?”

“The ‘Moscow Midnight’ blue is nice.” said Sameen.

“There is no way we can compromise between two completely opposite colors.” Root said, annoyed.

“What if we did a darker red?” asked Sameen.

“No.” Root wanted her knockout orange.

“Fine. Rock Paper Scissors.” said Shaw. Root held out her fists, prepare defeat her opponent.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!” (hehe pun intended). Sameen swore as Root’s paper wrapped around her rock. But rock always wins, she thought.

“Paper covers rock.” Root cooed, smiling annoyingly. Shaw huffed and grabbed three buckets of ‘Knockout Orange’ paint.

On the car ride back home, Shaw laughed as Root sat in the passenger seat, singing loudly to the radio. Sameen looked at Root with an unbreakable gaze of affection as she sang at the top of her lungs. Shaw could tell how happy she was. She hadn’t seen her this happy in a long time, it was different, but Shaw liked it. She wondered how they had gotten here. Months ago, they were fighting an evil AI and it seemed as if there was no after. Not for them. She couldn’t believe it. Here she was, in a car with her girlfriend, driving to a home which she shared with the rest of the team. And she was happy. That was the craziest part. She continued smiling at beautiful woman that sat next to her. Then she realized that she should probably be watching the road instead.

~

When Root and Shaw arrived back at the house, they moved the shelves and the bed away from their bedroom walls, laid out plastic on their bedroom floor, and changed into painting clothes. They poured the ‘Knockout Orange’ paint into the paint trays and dipped in their paint rollers. They both painted their own wall, their backs facing each other. 

They both painted quietly, not saying much. Root soon became sick of the silence, and a smirk slowly began to grow on her face. She turned around and tiptoed to Sameen, sneaking up behind her back. Once she was close enough, she reached out and ran the paint roller down the back of Sameen’s arm. Sameen froze.

“Oh, you did not just do that.” She said, her back still facing Root. Root giggled and Shaw turned around.

“You’re gonna regret that.” Said Shaw as a small smile crept on to her face.

“Oh am I?” Root teased. Shaw grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Once Root was at least a foot away, Sameen pulled up her paint roller and ran it down Root’s face. Root gasped, her mouth open in shock as she began to laugh.

“OH YOU’RE ON!” she shouted. She ran her own paint roller down Sameen’s face in return. Sameen laughed and tackled Root to the ground. They rolled around on the ground and rolled paint on each other, laughing and shouting. When Root tried to roll away from Sameen’s paint roller, she accidentally rolled into the paint tray, causing paint to spill all over her. Shaw laughed so hard she was gasping for air. Root picked up the paint tray and spilled the remaining paint over Shaw’s head. The paint dripped down Sameen’s face and she wiped her face clean with her clean hand. She looked at Root, who was laughing harder than Shaw had been a minute ago. 

Shaw quickly grabbed Root’s arm and pulled her into a lingering, passionate, knockout orange kiss. Sameen grasped on to her shirt and Root’s hands slid down to Shaw’s hips. They both laughed through the kiss at the ridiculously hilarious situation they were in. Root tilted her head back as Sameen kissed her neck, already having given up on trying to avoid the paint. Her fingers tangled in Sameen’s hair, Root froze as they heard the front door open and shut.

“We’re home!” They heard Harold shout. They shouldn’t be back yet, Shaw thought. What is Harold going to think when he sees pai-

Shaw didn’t want to waste any more time thinking.

“Shut the door shut the door shut the door!” she whisper-yelled to Root as they stood up. Root turned around to face the door, but it was too late. Harold was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“Hi, Harry…” Root said, trying to hold in her laugh. John began to walk towards the bedroom door, hanging up his phone.

“Harold, Lionel said we can pick up Bear at- woah.” he stopped in the doorway next to Harold. John’s face was more of a smirk than Harold’s.

“How’s the painting going?” asked John. Shaw could tell that he found this very entertaining.

“We got… distracted.” replied Root. Harold raised his eyebrows and let out an exasperated sigh. Root and Shaw both looked at eachother and smiled.

“C’mon,” sighed Harold. “Let’s clean this up.”

Harold and John changed into painting-appropriate clothes and helped Root and Shaw finish painting the room with the rest of the paint that wasn’t either on the ground or Root and Shaw. Shaw and John may have splashed some paint at each other, but Harold quickly scolded them as they giggled to themselves. 

When Harold wasn’t looking, John splashed some paint at him. The paint landed on the side of Harold’s face. Harold turned around, trying to look annoyed but he couldn’t help but smile slightly. John pointed at Shaw, trying to pin the blame on her. Harold turned back around and was once again, splashed with paint. He spun back around.

“Mr. Reese-” He began.

“Oh, Harry,” Root interrupted. “It’s just paint.” Harold pursed his lips and went over by Root to help her finish her wall.

After they finished painting the room, there was still some paint left in the buckets and the trays. When John began to walk out of the room, Sameen grabbed the ¼ full bucket of paint and splashed it on John’s back. John stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly then dashed for the paint tray. He grabbed it before Shaw could get to it and splashed the remaining paint onto her. Some of the paint splattered onto Harold, who was standing behind Sameen. Root laughed behind Harold and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you glad we all moved in together?” She said out loud to everyone. 

After all of the paint was gone, everyone cleaned themselves up. Root and Shaw went to their bathroom.It took a long time, but they eventually got the paint off their skin. Well, most of it. Shaw gently washed the remaining paint off of Root’s face, admiring at the same time. Root sat on the bathroom counter with Shaw standing in front of her, causing them to be at the same height level for once.

“I had fun painting with you today, Sam” Root said slyishly.

“Yeah, sure, if that’s what you want to call it,” Shaw said, laughing slightly. She waited a few seconds before she continued. “I did too.”

Sameen leaned in and kissed Root deeply but delicately, placing her hands on Root’s hips. Root put one hand on Shaw’s cheek and the other on her neck, leaning farther into Sameen’s kiss. There was a quick knock on the door and the door creaked open.

“Ladies, Mr. Reese and I were wondering-” he stopped as he saw the position they were in. “Oh- I’m sorry if I interrupted-”

“You’re fine, Harold” Root cut him off.

“You do have great timing today, Finch” Sameen said, smirking. Root smacked her in the back jokingly. Harold rolled his eyes.

“What did you need, Harry?” Root asked him.

“Mr. Reese and I were wondering what kind of food you two wanted to to order tonight.”

“We’ll have Ital-” Root was interrupted.

“Chinese.” Shaw said. “We’ll have Chinese.” Root look at her quizzically.

“You got to pick the paint.” Shaw retorted. 

~

The food arrived thirty minutes later and they ate in the living room. Harold and John told Root and Shaw about the number and why it took shorter time than expected. They told stories and laughed and ate. 

I could get used to this, Shaw thought. She actually enjoyed spending more time with the team and eating dinner with them every night and waking up to them every morning. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be.

“How come we always order dinner?” Shaw asked. “I thought you could cook, Harold.”

“I suppose, somewhat.” He replied.

“I can make dinner tomorrow night.” Root suggested. No one seemed very keen on the idea.

“Nevermind,” Shaw changed her mind. “Indian is fine.”

“Oh come on, Sam,” Root complained. “What’s the problem with me making dinner?”

Shaw scoffed. “Do you not remember the last time you attempted to cook dinner for us?”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Root said. John laughed. Even Harold looked away guiltily. 

“Harold?” Root asked, trying to get some support.  
“I’m choosing to stay out of this conversation, Ms. Groves.” He replied. Root rolled her eyes.

“You know what? I’m going to make dinner tomorrow night. And it’s gonna be freaking amazing.” She was determined. 

“Okay, Root.” Shaw said. 

~

After they finished eating, they said their goodnights and headed to bed. Root was the first one to get into her and Sameen’s bed. Sameen followed soon after and curled up next to a half-sleeping Root. She kissed Root on the forehead and said goodnight. Laying on the pillow, Shaw felt the weight of the pure bliss in the room. She was filled with strange feelings that she wasn’t used to. 

Maybe Knockout Orange isn’t too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm glad so many are enjoying this story, and I hope to gain more followers as I post more chapters. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. Some of them might be a little dramatic later on just once in a while but those chapters will always be followed by fun ones. The next chapter will be Root attempting to make dinner. Please leave comments and kudos :)


	3. Chef Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root makes dinner for the rest of team, trying to prove that she can cook a good dinner. Team machine is very nervous.

Root was the first to wake up the next morning. Not even Harold had woken up yet. She looked at Sameen laying next to her, her back facing Root. Root scooted closer to Shaw and cuddled up next to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. Sameen stirred and mumbled something, then fell back into a light sleep. They stayed that way for two more hours.

They awoke suddenly to a loud metal banging, not far from their bed. John stood in the doorway of their bedroom, banging a large wooden spoon against a frying pan. Root and Shaw groaned loudly and pulled the covers over their heads. The banging continued and Shaw finally stuck her head out from under the covers.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!” She shouted at him. John stopped the banging.

“Breakfast is ready.” He told her calmly.

“You could have just knocked.” She said angrily, pulling the covers off of herself.

“I thought this would be more entertaining”

“We’ll be right out.” Shaw replied, ignoring John’s remark. John walked back to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Shaw could see Harold in the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration with John. Shaw believed that the only reason John was living with everyone was for the opportunities he got to mess with her and Root. 

Sameen gently pulled the covers off of Root and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Root,” She whispered. “It’s time to wake up.” Root stirred and grumbled.

“What was that banging?” She asked.

“It was John.”

“What did he want?” Root whined. Shaw chuckled. It amazed her what Root could sleep through.

“It’s time for breakfast.” She laughed. “Come on”. Root didn’t budge. She had already fallen back asleep. “Root” Shaw said shaking her. Still nothing.

Shaw scooped Root up out of bed, and carried her out of the bedroom while Root laughed, having no choice but to be awake for this. Shaw strolled into the kitchen with Root in her arms as they both laughed. Harold and John were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They both looked up and smiled at the two lovebirds entering the kitchen.

“Good morning, ladies.” Harold said, chuckling. Shaw set Root on her feet and they walked over to the kitchen table to join the boys for breakfast.

“Morning, Harry.” Root said, yawning

“Who made breakfast?” Shaw asked. 

“Harold did.” John replied.

“I told John not to wake you, but he insisted.” said Harold

“It’s fine.” Shaw said, giving John a look. John just smirked and continued eating.

“Speaking of cooking,” Root began. “I just remembered that I’m making dinner tonight.” Harold looked down, disappointed that she remembered what she’d said the night before. John almost choked on his eggs and Shaw just grinned. “Any requests?” Root asked. Everyone was silent.

“Well that’s good, because I already have it planned. I’m making a nice chicken dinner with sauteed vegetables and homemade bread.” Said Root. Harold looked up, eyebrows raised.

“That sounds wonderful, Ms. Groves.” He said. “How about I help you make it?”

“No.” Replied Root, smiling. Harold should have known she wasn’t going to fall for that. “Oh- and you should invite Lionel for dinner tonight,” She added. “He can drop off Bear too.”

Lionel had been pet-sitting Bear since they moved in so that they could settle in without having to worry about him.

“That would be nice.” Said Harold. It seemed that Harold was trying to be optimistic and believe that Root might be able to actually cook a decent dinner. “I’ll call him after breakfast.” he added.

After breakfast, Root and Shaw went to their bedroom to get dressed. 

“Are you really going to make all of that tonight?” Shaw asked Root as she pulled a shirt over her head.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Root asked. Shaw just shrugged and continued getting dressed. 

After they were done getting dressed, Root figured that she should probably go buy all of the things she needed to make dinner. Harold asked if he could tag along and Root said of course. Shaw stayed back with John to get the extra bedroom set up for Bear.

On the car ride to the grocery store, Root drove and her and Harold made conversation. Root thought it was nice to get to spend some time with Harold.

“So…” Root began “We’re all officially living together now. I bet you never thought that would happen.” Harold chuckled. 

“The thought never even came to mind. I never imagined we’d get this far.” He said. Root nodded.

“Especially considering how we met.” Added Root, smirking. Harold raised an eyebrow at her.

“You kidnapped me and killed two people.” He said, a slight smile on his face. “I was terrified of you.” That made Root laugh out loud. It was amazing how far they had come. Harold didn’t think about it as much as Root did.

“And now you’re my best friend.” Root added. Harold smiled.

“You and Ms. Shaw seem very… content.” He said. Root blushed and nodded.

“I didn’t think she’d agree to move in with everyone, though.” She said. “But she seems to be happy at the moment. Though I’m not sure how long her and John will last until they rip each other’s heads off.” They both laughed. “They fight like siblings.” Root said.

Once they arrived at the store, Root grabbed a cart and headed straight for the meat department. Harold tried to keep up with Root’s impossible pace. At the meat counter, Root asked for an unseasoned and uncooked whole chicken. Harold suggested the pre-cooked and seasoned rotisserie chicken. Root tilted her head at him and he looked away guiltily. Root also bought raw vegetables, seasonings for the vegetables, and bread dough. Harold bought some expensive wine. They checked out and went back home.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was lazy and relaxing. Harold and Root read books in the living room and Shaw fell asleep against Root while reading over her shoulder. John wasn’t in a lazy mood, so he tried to find things to clean around the house, even though the house was spotless. At about 5:00, Harold looked at his watch

“Ms. Groves, it’s about that time.” Root looked up from her second book of the evening. She was excited to show off her cooking skills.

“Sameen, wake up.” She whispered to Shaw, whose head was on Root’s lap. Shaw woke up and moved her head so Root could get up. Root went into the kitchen, where she had already perfectly set up all of the ingredients for herself. She took a dramatic deep breath and began seasoning the chicken.

Back in the living room, Harold and Shaw discussed their expectations of Root’s dinner.

“Do you think it’s gonna be good?” Shaw asked Harold.

“I have slightly high expectations since she was so confident at the grocery store, but I do believe it would be a good idea if we checked on her once in awhile. Don’t make it obvious, just… make it seem like you’re trying to keep her company.” He told her. Shaw raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“What, Finch? You don’t have faith in Root’s amazing cooking skills?” Harold tilted his head, not amused. “Yeah, you’re right.” She added. John stuck his head in the living room.

“Did Root start cooking yet?” He asked them. Harold nodded. “Better get the fire extinguisher ready.” He joked. Shaw rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang. 

“That’s probably Lionel.” said Shaw. All three of them went to the dining room and John opened the door for Lionel.

“This better be a good dinner,” Lionel said as he entered the house with Bear. “I had to leave my kid with my mother-in-law. That woman’s a nightmare.”

“Nice to see you too, Lionel.” said John. Root stuck her head out of the kitchen, holding a large bowl in one arm and stirring whatever was in it with the other. 

“Hi Lionel!” She shouted. She ducked back into the kitchen to continue cooking. 

“Cocoa Puffs is cooking tonight?” Lionel asked. “What, did you guys run out of money for Indian?”

“Actually,” Began Harold. “Ms. Groves requested that she make dinner tonight. She wants to prove to us that she can cook.” 

Lionel shook his head. Changing topics, he handed Bear’s leash to Harold. “Here’s your dog.” He said. “He was a real pain in the ass.”

John got Lionel a beer and poured a drink for Harold. They sat in the living room and talked as Shaw snuck into the kitchen. She opened the door quietly and snuck up behind Root, who was sauteing vegetables on the stove. Shaw wrapped her arms around Root from behind. “Hey, Chef” she said, resting her chin on Root’s right shoulder. Root smiled.

“Did Harold tell you to come check on me?” Root asked, turning to face Shaw.

“No” Shaw replied. Root tilted her head. 

“Okay, he did ask me to-” Root interrupted with a scoff and an eye roll, turning her back to Shaw. “But I told him that we didn’t need to check on you because you’re an adult and this dinner will be perfect.” Shaw saved herself. “Lionel on the other hand,” Shaw continued, smiling, “might have a different opinion on how this dinner is going to turn out.” She kissed Root on the cheek and Root blushed. “Prove them wrong.” She said, and left. Now, Root was even more determined to make this dinner great. She turned off the stove and went over to the counter to season the chicken. After she finished, she put the chicken on a tray and placed it in the oven, forgetting to set the timer for 18 minutes. She closed the oven door and returned to her vegetables, humming happily.

Shaw went to the living room, where the guys were. She sat down next to John, who was pretending to listen to Lionel complain about his long and exhausting day at the precinct. John leaned over to Shaw. “How’s Root coming along with dinner?” he whispered. 

“She hasn’t burnt anything yet.” She replied. Lionel finished his rant and Harold began to stand.

“Maybe I should go check to make sure everything is going okay with Ms. Groves” he said. 

“Harold,” Shaw raised an eyebrow at him. “Sit.” She said. Harold sighed and sat back down. Shaw soon became sick of the guys so she took Bear to see his new room. After Shaw left, Harold got up and snuck over to the kitchen to check on Root. He knocked on the swinging kitchen door and his eyebrows raised nervously when Root opened the door with a knife in her hand.

“Hi, Harry.” She said joyfully. 

“How's dinner coming along, Ms. Groves?” He asked.

“Everything is going perfectly,” She said. “This is going to be the best dinner you’ve ever tasted.” Harold nodded.

“I just came to get a glass for John.” he said, stepping around Root as he tried to enter the kitchen. Root stepped in front of him. 

“No.” Root said. Harold pretended to look confused. “You are not taking over this dinner. I can cook it all by myself without being checked on.” 

Harold nodded in defeat. He should know better than to try to trick Root. “Of course, Ms. Groves. I apologize.” He said. Root tilted her head and smiled teasingly.

“Don’t worry, Harry. The bread is done, the vegetables are on the stove, and the chicken is in the oven. Everything will be fine.” She reassured. While Root was annoyed that Harold thought she needed to be checked on, she knew him and his constant nervousness. Harold nodded and hesitated, but then walked back to the living room. Root continued cooking the vegetables while the chicken baked in the oven. 

Shaw finished playing with Bear in his new bedroom, and went back to the living room to talk with the guys. After she had sat back down on the couch next to John, Root stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Sweetie…” she said with a smile, but Shaw could tell something was wrong. “Can I borrow you for a second?” Root widened her eyes to tell Shaw that this was urgent. 

“Is everything okay, Ms. Groves?” Harold asked, turning around in his chair.

“Everything's fine. I just need an extra hand.” She told Harold smiling. Shaw made her way to the kitchen. After Shaw was inside and Root was sure that the door was closed, Root freaked.

“I BURNED THE CHICKEN.” She whisper-yelled at Sameen. Her face was filled with panic.

“You what?” said Shaw, beginning to panic.

“The chicken was in the oven and I forgot to set the timer and it’s burned.” Root was pacing, talking so fast that Shaw could hardly understand.

“Well where is it?” Shaw asked. 

“It’s still in the oven.” Shaw’s eyes widened.

“TAKE IT OUT” Sameen whisper-yelled. She couldn’t believe Root sometimes. Root quickly pulled the blackened chicken out from the oven and put it on top of the stove. 

“What am I gonna do, Sam?” Root asked, worryingly. 

“You’re gonna have to serve it to them.” Shaw replied. Root’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

“No no no no. No way.” She said. “This is exactly what they’re expecting from me and I need to prove them wrong.” 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Shaw asked. Root’s eyes lit up and she was already pushing Sameen through the back door of the house, which was in the kitchen. 

“You can drive to the supermarket down the street and get one of those rotisserie chickens.” Root said quickly. Shaw rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, it was a good idea. “Hurry hurry hurry.” Root rushed her. Before Shaw could argue, Root closed the door on her.

Shaw returned seven minutes later with the rotisserie chicken. Root quickly grabbed it from her before Shaw could even fully step into the house. Root took the chicken out of the container and put it on a nice, fancy serving plate. She put the vegetables into a bowl and the bread in a basket and gave them both to Shaw to carry out to the table. Root kissed Shaw on the cheek. “Thanks sweetie,” She said. “You’re a lifesaver.”. Shaw smiled and rolled her eyes.

“And you’re dramatic.” She said. They opened the kitchen door, carrying the meal in their arms. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Root shouted to the boys. All three of them got up. Harold grabbed the fancy wine he had bought earlier that day, and John got five wine glasses from the cupboard. Root and Shaw set the appetizing meal down on the table.

“This looks delicious, Ms. Groves.” Said Harold. He smiled at Root and she smiled back.

“Thanks, Harry.” They all sat down at the table and passed the food around, serving themselves. 

“Though,” Harold continued. “the chicken does look slightly smaller than when we bought it.” Root’s eyes widened.

“It shrunk a little in the oven.” said Root quickly. Shaw chuckled under her breath.

“You made this all by yourself, Cocoa Puffs?” Lionel asked, shocked. Root nodded proudly, but not as proudly as she would have if there wasn’t a premade chicken sitting in front of her.

Everyone tasted the food, and thought it was absolutely delicious. “I must say, I am very proud you Ms. Groves.” Said Harold. Root blushed, as she always did when Harold said he was proud of her. That was the greatest compliment to her, even if it was a chicken from the store.

“Yeah Root, I’m impressed.” said John. He had already eaten more than half of his plate. Lionel just nodded and continued stuffing his face with food as Lionel does. He couldn’t believe that the dinner was cooked by Root. Shaw hid her grin as she ate the store bought chicken and Root smacked her under the table which made Shaw want to laugh, but she kept it in.

“Good dinner, babe.” Shaw said, smiling. She was being honest. Even though the chicken may have been store bought, the rest of the dinner was actually pretty good. The team continued to complement Root on her dinner in disbelief. 

“We should cook dinner more often.” Said Root. “Harold, maybe you could cook dinner soon.” Harold smiled and nodded. 

“I bet Glasses would make a damn good dinner.” Said Lionel, eating his third serving of chicken.

“Who said we were inviting you over for dinner again, Lionel?” asked Shaw, smirking. Fusco shot Shaw a look.

“If the next dinner’s gonna be this good, I might have to break in.” He replied. Root smiled, glad that everyone enjoyed her partly-homemade meal.

After dinner, Lionel said his goodbyes and left. It was getting late, so everyone decided to head to bed. Harold hugged Root goodnight. “I apologize for doubting your cooking skills.” He said, smiling. 

“Yeah, Root. Remind me never to hesitate next time you want to make dinner.” Added John.

“It’s fine, guys. It’s understandable.” Root laughed. They said their goodnights and headed for bed. Root and Shaw changed into their pajamas and collapsed on the bed. 

“Are you ever gonna tell them about the chicken?” Shaw asked Root, lying on her back.

“And prove Harold right? Why would I?” Replied Root. They both laughed and slowly fell asleep.

Harold never mentioned the burnt chicken he found in the garbage that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a lot longer than the others. Sorry it took so long to write, I had a lot of crap going on and I only write when I'm in a writing mood, otherwise the stories won't be good. I was wondering if you guys would mind if I added a little drama in the next chapter. I have an idea that I'm dying to write, and if it's okay, I can write it for the next chapter. Otherwise, I can make it a separate fic, but it might go nice with this story and make a little more Person-of-Interesty. Tell me what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
